True Potential
by EmmieLou555
Summary: Meet Natasha, a 15 year old girl from Wales, UK. When she discovers that she’s a potential slayer and tries to leave for California, her family think she’s insane… set during season 7
1. Natasha

True Potential

Chapter one

Summary: meet Natasha, a 15 year old girl from Wales, UK. When she discovers that she's a potential slayer and tries to leave for California, her family think she's insane…

(set in season 7)

A.N: this is something I'm wanted to try, but I'm not sure what you guys will think, so PLEASE read and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Also, I wasn't sure how the potentials got rounded up, I read the script for the first episode with the potentials, but there wasn't much on the cluey front, so I made a guess as to how it might happen, so don't flame about me having got it wrong please, although, no flames at all would be nice. Anyways, on with the fictioness…

Natasha walked out of the gate that separated the abnormal land that was school from the outside world. She was slightly ahead of the other girls she walked home with, but it didn't bother her. She didn't really like most of them anyway, they were all girly and pink and let's face it, Natasha wasn't. She loosened her purple, grey and blue tie and rolled the sleeves on her jumper up.

'_I can't wait for the summer holidays; thank god I won't have to wear this stupid uniform for six whole weeks.'_

It was a sunny day, or at least as sunny as it could get in Blackwood. Natasha turned left and headed towards the huge playing field she was soon to walk through. Alana, one of the girls she walked home with, caught up with her.

"Tash! Why didn't you wait for us?"

"Don't call me that. And I did wait; I started walking when I saw you come round the corner."

"I don't class that as waiting." Alana said.

"Whatever leave me in peace." Natasha quickened her pace and entered the car park of the field.

There was a big, black jeep at the end of the car park, by the path she had to take to her house. A man Natasha had never seen before sat in the driver's seat, the window wound down. He seemed to be looking for somebody. Natasha thought nothing else of it and carried on walking. She started to wonder what was up, however, when she was approaching the car's direction. The man was looking at her, before looking down and back up again.

'_Oh crap, what if he's one of my net mates? Oh my god I'm about to be abducted.'_

She took a deep breath and carried on walking. The man cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me."

"Um, yeah?" Natasha said. The man had an English accent, and she knew a lot of people over the internet from England.

"Are you Natasha Davies, by any chance?"

"Yeah, who's asking?

'_If he attacks, run. No, kick him in the manly area, and then run._'

"My name is Rupert Giles. I wonder if you could get in the car for a moment."

"Um, Mr Giles, I don't get in the car with strange men."

"I swear, I'm not going to hurt you, I need to talk to you."

"I don't know, my mother wouldn't like it if she hears I got in a car with a stranger."

"Well just come nearer then." Giles said.

Natasha did as he said and stood next to his window.

"Do you know by any chance, what a vampire is?"

"Uh, a blood sucking dead thing, sometimes named Dracula."

"Well, I guess that's good enough," Giles paused and cleaned his glasses in his shirt, "Have you ever seen a vampire?"

"Yeah, plenty of times. On TV, and in the form of little kids begging for sweets."

"No, an actual real live vampire." Giles said, as if it was an everyday thing to be asking people about vampires.

"Giles. Rupert. Um hate to be the one to rain on your parade, but vampires aren't real."

"I'm sorry, but you are quite mistaken, they do exist."

"Right," Natasha paused, "and I can turn into a giant praying mantis."

"Oh, dear lord, I really dislike those things."

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, I have something for you." Giles said, holding out a big, brown book.

Natasha took the book in her two hands. It was heavy, and covered in carvings. The title read 'Vampyr'.

"What the heck is this thing?"

"Take it. Read it. You'll understand then."

TBC…Hope you liked, I felt it was pretty good, but let me know!


	2. The OC, with vampires and a hellmouth

True Potential

Chapter two

Natasha lay on her bed, her raven hair tied in a knot on the top of her head, swinging her feet in time to the music that was blasting out from her CD player. She was reading the book that Giles man had given her. It was interesting, but some stuff was slightly weird. And she still didn't understand why he'd given her the book. But as she was reading it, she came across something that got her attention. It was a passage of writing that suddenly made Natasha wonder, if this passage could be the reason why Natasha had the book.

She read aloud what she saw, "Into each generation a slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a chosen one, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil."

She read it again, and then it hit her.

"Oh my god! Am I the slayer?"

Giles had given her a phone number, and told her to call it when she was ready to listen to what he had to say. She picked the phone up off the charger next to her and dialled the number. The phone rang for a while before somebody picked up.

"Hello?" A voice said, it sounded like Giles.

"Hi, um, Mr Giles?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Natasha; we met today, in the car park."

"Ah Natasha, I'm glad you rang so soon. Have you read the book?"

"Yes, I have to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Am I that thing, the um, slayer?"

"No, there is already a slayer. And I am her watcher. I suppose you have read about the watchers?"

"Yeah, so if there's already a slayer, why did you come to see me?"

"You are what is called a potential slayer."

"A potential slayer?" Natasha suddenly realised what it meant, "You mean like I could be a slayer?"

"If Buffy was to die, yes, you would be considered as the next slayer."

"Buffy?"

"She is the slayer."

"Cool. But Mr Giles sir, I still don't get why you need to tell me all this."

"That, you will learn in time. Now, I need to see you again, to take you to Sunnydale."

"What? Take me to Sunnydale?"

"The hellmouth. Do you know what that is?"

"I read something about it, yeah."

"You need to be there, with Buffy and the other potential slayers."

"Where is this Sunnydale?"

"It's in California."

"Oh my god, so I'd be like, going to the OC? Awesome!"

"Yes, but in that television show, there is no hellmouth or vampires."

"Well you had to go and ruin that one!"

TBC… REVIEW!


	3. Mothers and madness

True Potential

Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to elwing-evenstar who's been my only reviewer so far, thanks! Please anybody else reading, follow her example and review!

Natasha walked down the stairs, ready to face her mother. It was going to be hard, telling her she had to leave, but it had to happen sooner or later, and Natasha really wanted to get it over with. Her mother was sat reading a magazine in the living room. Natasha sat next to her and took a deep breath.

"Mum, I have something I need to tell you."

Jenny Davies put her magazine down and paid her daughter her full attention.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I have to go to California."

"Is there a school trip? That would be lovely!"

"No mum, it's not with school. I have to leave next week, once school is over for the summer."

"Why do you need to go? Are you in trouble?" Jenny suddenly looked worried.

"No. Yes. I will be, if I don't go."

"But I don't understand why."

"I can't tell you, you'll freak out. But you have to trust me."

"No, you are not going to America, no way. You've never even been outside Britain without me and your father, you won't cope."

"Mum, I have to do this. I'll be fine; I'd be staying with a girl. A lot of girls actually."

"Like a summer camp?"

"No, like a house, with a lot of girls lodging there."

"No, no way, I am not letting you go."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what it's for. If you tell me I'll think about it."

"Okay, but you have to believe me."

"I promise."

Natasha gulped and told her mother the story, "You know what a vampire is yeah?"

"Yes."

"They're real. Honestly. And there's a girl in California, Buffy. She's the vampire slayer. She kills vampires and protects humans. And it turns out; I'm what they call a potential slayer."

"What does that mean?"

"If something happened to Buffy, me and some more girls would be considered as the next slayer."

"You're joking."

"No mum, this is true."

"Go to your room. I asked for the truth and you give me a fairy story!"

"But mum..."

"No. Go upstairs and do your homework. And don't come back down until I say so."

Natasha was sat on her bed, listening to the muffled talk going on downstairs. Her father was home from work, and from what she could make out, her mother was telling him about the vampire slaying.

"It's like she's gone mad. I'm scared about her Mathew. I'm really worried."

"Maybe she's sick?"

"Sick in the head more like!"

"Jen, don't be so hard on her. Maybe there's something really wrong."

"That's what I'm worried about!"

"Maybe we should take her to the doctor tomorrow."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. Dr Jenkins will know what to do."

TBC….. REVIEW IF YOU READ!


	4. Mental clinic

True Potential

Chapter 4

A/N: I've been disappointed to see that I have had 56 hits and only 3 reviews, all from the same person. Please, if you read my story, review. It only takes a second and I would really like to know how everybody else is finding my story. Please review if you are reading this now, I'd really appreciate it, and I'm quite fun, I send an email to you thanking etc and just chatting. But then again, that might freak you out. Oh well, this note is getting longer than the chapter, on with the story….

Natasha sat on the hard plastic chair, Dr Jenkins sat opposite her. The doctor was fairly old, in his 40s. He had a bald patch on the top of his head, and wore round glasses. So far he'd been fairly nice to her, but now he was staring to annoy her.

"Tell me Natasha, once more, what you told your mother."

"I am a potential slayer. I have to go to California to meet up with the slayer and the rest of the potentials."

"And why do you have to go to California?"

"I, I'm not sure. Mr Giles said I had to."

"Who is this Mr Giles?"

"A man, he's Buffy's watcher."

"And who is Buffy."

"The vampire slayer." Natasha said, for the fifth time, feeling rather bored and annoyed.

She fiddled with the bottom of her black Green Day shirt.

"Thank you, I shall return in a moment." The doctor said, putting his clipboard on his chair and going outside to consult Natasha's parents.

Once he was out the door, Natasha picked up his clipboard. There were very few notes, but the ones that there were mainly said things like:

"The girl thinks she's some sort of hero."

"She seems to have created a number of fictional characters to aid her story."

And the worst, "Natasha seems to have the symptoms of some of our schizophrenic patients in the clinic. Maybe she should undergo some treatment?"

"Oh my god the stupid bloody idiot, I don't need treatment. I'm so not cuckoo." Natasha said, out loud. Unfortunately, the doctor walked in at that moment.

"Who are you talking to Natasha?"

"Nobody, I didn't say anything."

The doctor picked up his clipboard and scribbled something down.

'_Natasha seems to talk to herself and then claim she said nothing at all. I bet that's what the stupid twit wrote.'_

Natasha's parents came into the room and sat down opposite their daughter. Her mother had clearly just been crying.

"Nattie, baby, the doctor thinks you may need treatment." Mathew told his daughter.

"I don't need anything. I'm telling the truth!"

"Why are you lying to us?" Her mother screamed, "Why can't you stop being childish, why can't I have a normal daughter? You won't wear the nice clothes I buy you, you never talk to me, and what about that lovely Alana, she tries to be your friend and you just blow her off for those idiotic Goths and rebels you call your friends!"

"Shut up mother, just because you used to be a popular girl who bitched about everybody and dressed like a slag doesn't mean I am."

Mrs Davies broke out into a fresh set of tears. It didn't hurt Natasha to see her mother cry. She was almost enjoying it, because her parents wouldn't believe her."

The doctor stood in front of Natasha.

"We're going to keep you in overnight Natasha, if you'll come with me, I can show you your room."

Natasha stood up and followed him, without looking back to her parents. The doctor led her into a room. The walls were painted white and the floor was covered with white tiles. There was a large white bed with wheels on the bottom in the middle of the room. There were straps on the bed, obviously for when patients got out of hand. The doctor handed Natasha a pair of white trousers and a white t-shirt.

"Can you put these on please Natasha; I'll be back in five minutes."

Natasha took the clothes off him, and waited for him to close the door behind him. She heard him lock it. She threw the clothes on the floor and headed to the window. The view was nothing special. A garden full of grass, with a few insane people dotted here and there, that's how it looked to her. She sat on the window ledge and looked up at the sky. This was going to be a long night, she could tell.

Before she knew it, the doctor was back in the room, with a young nurse with red hair.

"Natasha, this is Nurse Mullens. She's going to get you dressed and talk to you. I'll see you in the morning." The doctor said, going back out of the room and again, locking it.

"Natasha, will you come over here please?"

"Bugger off and leave me alone. I'm fine as I am thanks."

"Natasha, I need you to change into these clothes. Would you like my help?"

Natasha carried on looking out of the window. Nurse Mullens walked over to her, the clothes in her hand.

"Turn to face me, please."

Natasha sighed and turned. The nurse lifted Natasha's arms in the air. Natasha flopped them back to her side. Again, the nurse lifted her arms up. Yet again, Natasha put her arms back down.

"Will you please let me dress you?" The nurse snapped.

"Fine." Natasha spat back.

The nurse lifted the girl's arms in the air again, and pulled her shirt over her head. She forced the white shirt over the girls head and pulled it down.

"Stand up please."

Natasha did as she was told. The nurse undid her jeans and pulled them down. She held the trousers out for Natasha to step into. She did just this. The nurse pulled the trousers up and stood back to examine her work.

"See that was easy wasn't it?" She said, picking Natasha's clothes up off the floor.

"I guess so."

"The doctor wants you to remove any jewellery, make-up or hair accessories now."

Natasha pulled off her thumb ring and took out her hoop earrings. She put them down on the bed. The nurse picked them up and put them in her pocket. She then took her bobble out and shook her hair loose.

"Come here, you have eyeliner on." The nurse said. She licked a cotton bud and wiped the make-up off. "There we are, all sorted. Now if you sit here, I'll be back in a moment to take you to the patients lounge.

'_Oh great, I get to spend time with a bunch of insane people when I could be at home watching the OC.'_

To be continued…..

Hope you all liked that one; it was longer than I expected. Once I got going I couldn't stop!


	5. Drugged, Flashback

True Potential

Chapter 5

A/N: Yay! Finally somebody else, other than Elwing-Evenstar, has reviewed! (Not that I don't totally appreciate Evenstar reviewing, because she's now a new buddy I've gained via fanfic!) Jim, there is going to be more conflict, I can't say what, because it'll totally spoil the story for everybody else, but I am adding in more conflict, either in chapter 6 or 7. There is going to be a flashback to some drama in this chapter, and Jim, I loved your suggestion, but sadly, this is set at the start of season 7, (well towards the start at least). Anyways, PLEASE EVERYBODY REVIEW! If you are enjoying the story, then give me a review, heck, even if you hate it, review. I could really use a boost of reviewy goodness, so please, put some petrol in my writing machine and review it!

Natasha woke suddenly in the white bed. Her head was pounding. She tried to lift her arm up to massage her temple, but it was strapped down. She tried the other arm, which too, was strapped. She started to panic and tried to kick her legs, but they were also strapped down. She started to cry with frustration. Why had they done this to her? Why was she, a perfectly sane person, strapped to a bed? And then it hit her.

**Flashback- the night before- patients lounge**

**Natasha was sat in a seat, watching some weird soap opera on the small black and white television that was on the wall. A rough looking girl with dirty blonde hair came over and stood in the way of the TV. She was chewing on a piece of bubble gum.**

"**So you're the new girl?" **

"**Yeah, name's Nat." Natasha said, trying to be cool.**

"**I'm Kelly. You look like a smart girl, so let me get one thing straight. I rule this dump, so don't be thinking you can come in here and take over."**

"**Do I look like I'm planning domination anytime soon?" Natasha snapped.**

"**Ooh touchy," Kelly looked over her shoulder and gestured for four girls to join her, "look what we got girls, new girl thinks she's hard."**

"**You wanna teach her a lesson, Kel." A pretty black girl said.**

"**Oh I will." Kelly said.**

**Natasha stood up and glared at Kelly. Kelly was short and stumpy, Natasha was tall and slim, at least 3 inches taller than any of Kelly's friends. She turned her back and walked away, but Kelly had other ideas.**

"**Stupid psycho thinks she can walk away from me." She said to her friends.**

**At this Natasha lost it. She turned around and ran at Kelly. She pulled at her hair and scrammed her face.**

"**Help! She's attacking Kelly!" The pretty black girl yelled. **

**Two male nurses ran over and pulled Natasha off the girl. She kicked and tried to break free, but they were too strong. One threw her over his shoulder and hurried to her room. He threw her down on the bed, and Nurse Mullens helped him strap her down. The Nurse then injected something into Natasha's arm. She lay there screaming and trying to break free for a while, until her screams became sobs and she fell into a deep, forced sleep.**

Nurse Mullens walked into the room. She stood beside Natasha's bed, and in a soft, calm voice, said "Good morning Natasha. How are you feeling?"

"My head, it's killing me."

"That's just a side effect from the drugs; it's nothing to worry about."

"D-drugs?"

"Yes, you had a fit last night; we had to use drugs as calming measures."

"B-but I'm not crazy."

"I know your not, you're just schizophrenic."

"That means I'm mad."

"I can't win with you can I?"

"Nope, not until you realise. I'M NOT FREAKING CRAZY!"

To be continued….

Hope you all enjoyed, now click that little arrow and slick on submit review! There's a good little fanfic reader :D I might go write chapter 6 now, or I might go do homework… hmmm tempting, but I think I'd rather write chapter 6.


	6. Hoods

True Potential

Chapter 6

A/N: I finished chapter 5 about 3 minutes ago and uploaded, and now here's chapter 6. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! PLLLLLEASSSEEE! IM BEGGING YOU! I'LL KILL ME IF YOU DON'T (NOT REALLY! BUT IT'S WORTH A TRY!)

Finally, they'd let her out of the bed. She was sat on the window ledge, staring into the garden. She wasn't allowed back into the lounge, she was only allowed to leave her room to go to the toilet, and then she had to have at least 3 nurses to take her, incase she did something rash. She was just day dreaming, when somebody out in the garden screamed. She looked up and there were 3 figures in black hooded cloaks. One was carrying a knife, and another had an axe. Mr Giles had said some weird creatures might try and find her. She guessed this was them. She jumped off the ledge and wheeled the bed over to the door and pushed it against it. She crouched in the corner opposite it and put a foot out to hold it against the door. She could hear smashes and bangs and screams. A doctor was opening all the doors down the corridor and letting the people out to run and hide. For some reason the doctor obviously didn't want to let Natasha out, because he skipped her room.

For ten minutes she sat there in silence, waiting for them to try and get in her room. And then it happened. The door was being forced open. Natasha knew she had no chance at surviving unless she got out. She stood up and took a deep breath. She ran at the large window and elbowed it. It smashed and she leapt through it and ran towards the high gate. She climbed up it as fast as she could and jumped down on the other side. She stopped in her tracks. There, on the other side of the road, was a very familiar jeep. Giles was sat in the driver seat, a young woman with red hair next to him. Natasha sprinted to the jeep and climbed in the back. Before even greeting anybody, she yelled, "DRIVE!"

To be continued…..

Kind of short I know, but I like it, so hope you all do too!

does a groovy dance! Yippee! She's out of the asylum! Wooohooo!


	7. Welcome to Sunnydale

True Potential

Chapter 7

A/N: Oh my gosh, like 5 minutes since I posted chapter 6 and here I am with 7. REVIEW PLEASE!

The woman with red hair sat in the passenger seat turned around to look at Natasha.

"Hey," She said, in an American accent, "I'm Willow. You're Natasha, right?"

Natasha nodded, "How did you know where to find me?"

"It was easy, a simple locator spell and badabing badaboom, we found you."

"But, those things, in the hoods, why didn't you stop them."

"If we'd known they were here, we would have, but I did a spell to check how you were while we were driving here, and it showed up that the hooded monster-ey things were there."

"Thank god you got out alive," Giles said, "How did you manage that?"

"They were trying to get into my room, so I smashed the window and legged it."

"Clever, well done Natasha, it could have been a lot worse." Giles said.

"Where are we going now?" Natasha asked.

Willow was the one to answer her, "We're going to the airport. It's time to get you to Sunnydale."

"But what about my parents?"

"As much as I don't wanna tell you, you can't contact them, they might come and try to get you, and that wouldn't be helpful for us or you."

"But can't I just let them know I'm alive."

"No, sorry, I know it's hard, Molly's in the same position."

"Who's Molly?"

"One of the potentials we've already got back in Sunnydale. She's from England."

"Cool, I guess."

"Here, put these on, won't look very good if you go on a plane in those clothes." Willow handed Natasha a pair of black trousers and an apple green blouse.

Natasha changed into the clothes, and then thought of something, "Wait, what about my passport."

"Already got it, I used a summoning spell, pretty basic."

"We're here." Giles said, pulling into a space and undoing his seatbelt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The arrivals gate at Sunnydale airport was busy. Giles hurried Willow and Natasha out as quick as he could. There waiting for them, was a blonde haired girl and a younger brunette.

"Giles," The blonde said, hugging him. "How was it?"

"Sufficiently awkward, but we survived."

"Is this?"

"Natasha, yes. Natasha this is Buffy."

"Hi." Natasha said, smiling.

"Hey. How old are you?"

"15."

"Same age as Dawn here. Natasha, meet my little sister, Dawn."

Dawn smiled, before hugging Willow.

"Welcome to Sunnydale," Buffy started, "keep your eyes open and a weapon with you at all times."

To be continued….

Hope you all liked!


End file.
